psgfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BriefersTheTeddy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BriefersTheTeddy page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) O hai there. :3 Thanks for the comment on my talk page! (And the blog post. :3) To be honest, I was actually kinda scared to use the MML3 ref because of the possibility of backlash from others because of using a still-sore memory to generate support, but hey, I guess it worked out okay. Yeah, Capcom's not exactly playing to the fanbase's desires right now, though I'd guess that they're at least trying with the new Xover game, granted that fans aren't happy with it either. But even now, they don't really deserve some of the hate they're getting. Backlash for MML3 and MMU, I can understand. The possible cancellation of Rockman Online, however (if it is cancelled), shouldn't be cause for full blame on them. But anyway, about PSG: By now, there's no telling whether or not a new season is actually on the horizon. I stand by what I said in the blog, but I also understand if it won't come about. But it doesn't hurt to dream! (Also, protip: Next time you make a reply or post on someone's talk page, use your signature so the other person can find you easier instead of going into edit history! :3) Toodles~! -- Anarchy Trance (talk) 06:31, September 15, 2012 (UTC) That's alright! It seems like you have your basic Wikia actions down for the most part, aside from editing and whatnot, but I don't know about that because I don't know if you've edited anything or not, so yeah. /ahaha../ True that, I guess. Cancelling MML3 and MMU really put them into their own grave with the fanbase, and while Xover is an attempt, it's doing about as much fixing as tring to climb out of said grave while it's raining hard (there's not much to grip onto when everything's wet). As for Xover, I'm worried about whether or not they'll focus on all Megamen equally instead of just putting one series leading over the others. (While I understand wanting to see X and Zero and Vile plus other robot-universe Megas be important, I'd like just as much to see Rockman.EXE, Shooting Star Rockman, and whatnot have equal importance as well.) PSG, being as popular as it is, does deserve one, or at least something to continue on the storyline if a second season isn't possible. A series as wild and blatanly lewd as it doesn't usually get such popularity worldwide, and to not capitalize on that would be a pretty big waste of an opportunity. Plus it'd upset fans, but then again, what doesn't nowadays? XD But I'd think a project would be better suited for something like what happened with MML3 (if a 2nd season was started, but then cancelled), but either way, I'd support it. But through it all, it's all up to luck and the fans' support. (And thanks, though I've been debating whether or not to change it to Megaman.EXE. While I have fondness for the Legends series through the MML3 problem, my main MM interest comes from the Battle Network series because I actually watched bits and pieces of the anime version of it.) -- Anarchy Trance (talk) 07:20, September 15, 2012 (UTC) So I've noticed. :3 I actually just found that out. Apparently I undid one of your edits to the Brief page without checking. -w-' My bad. And speaking of which, protip: it might be easier to link to the Wikipedia page for "briefs" instead of putting a short description beside it on his page. It's just a suggestion, but it actually cleans up the page a bit. Exactly. I don't know how many times I've seen selective-series fans get upset because their Megaman didn't make it into a fighting game over another version. (Though to be fair, X fanrage over putting Zero in MVC3 instead of X, I can kinda understand, but only because SS!Megaman has yet to be in a fighting game at all, and that's not fair for him.) Hopefully so, indeed. Though, it is one hell of a place to put a cliffhanger. And Gainax is busy with the Evangelion series, last I checked, so they may not be able to work on it right now. (That's understandable, though. While it takes place at technically the same time as the Classic Mega Man series, it's in a whole different future where Dr. Light took a different path. And granted, I actually didn't like robots for a long time, so that might be why I take more to the Battle Network and Star Force games than the Classic/X/Legends line. Speaking of the anime dub, I'm not sure what I feelings are for the English dub. Part of me likes it, but part of me still thinks Mega's voice actor sounded like a surfer dude sometimes. And I'm horrible at the games, honestly, but I still like the series. :3 I'll debate on changing the avatar, tho.) -- Anarchy Trance (talk) 08:04, September 15, 2012 (UTC) -Mmhm!- True, but it does link to something that more accurately explains what briefs are, in case someone wanted detail. XD Exactly. You can't please everyone, and if you're Capcom, then you can't please anyone that's a Megaman fan nowadays. As for a Megaman-only fighting game, that could work. As a matter of fact, I love that idea. :3 Hopefully so! Though Evangelion's pretty good, too. I haven't watched it in ages, but it's pretty good from what I remember. :3 (Yeah. While it is considered a spinoff due to being in a different timeline, it's kinda like Classic Megaman, with the new powers and upgrades and alike bosses/versions of bosses, only with computers, what seems like more of a story to it, more villains than just Wily, comparisons to Pokemon (because collecting Battle Chips is similar to catching Pokemon? IDK), and a backstory to Megaman and Lan that really should've been in the anime. (But it wasn't, and it pissed me the fuck off, and I'm STILL mad about it.) As for EXE stuff, since I wasn't into the series at the time it was on TV (because I was more interested in YuGiOh and Pokemon and whatnot. No, I was not a normal girl at the time. Don't judge meeee.), I didn't really get anything that related to the series. Though when I picked it back up after joining the M fandom a year or two ago, I ended up planning a crossplay of Lan, and that ended in me making his headband. :3 But lucky you for getting a toy from the series. XD And if you do, don't be afraid to come talk to me about either one. -w-) -- Anarchy Trance (talk) 08:47, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes, yes it is. Is there anything specific you're needing help editing or what? Ehhh, I wouldn't think so. When I watched it I wasn't aware of the symbolism in there, so when I saw it, all I got from it was mechas, teenage angst, and other stuff I wasn't supposed to be seeing at the time. (It was when I was in elementary school, about 3rd-5th grade, when I watched it.) Of course, there is the religious symbolism and references, but all that just adds to the master clusterfuck of total symbolism and deconstruction that the series and its characters go through. In all, that does make it epic; the amount of depth added to the series through symbolism and deconstruction molded Evangelion into a series that really made a mark in anime history. (When did I say I wasn't weird? XD I do believe I called myself really strange on my profile. And don't worry, I have more MM cosplays/crossplays planned for the future as well. >:3) -- Anarchy Trance (talk) 21:24, September 15, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome! Not really based on religion, no. It has references to religious names and such (like Adam, the book of Genesis, things like that) aside from symbolism. (As for my grade, I'm actually in college. I graduated high school this past May.) It is, and another series kinda like it is Revolutionary Girl Utena. Equally as much of a mindfuck and full of symbolism, but more in the shoujo vein of anime than Evangelion is. I recommend both of them to you. :3 (Cosplaying as Brief probably shouldn't be too hard if you don't use props like the PKE meter. Then again, you'd probably need sewing skill to make his suit and money to buy the wig and stuff for it. -w-' No, I don't have any pictures of it. I had one before, but I lost it when my school laptop was cleaned out before graduation. I may have a picture of the Lan headband, tho, if I can find it.) -- Anarchy Trance (talk) 23:41, September 15, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome! :3 Sounds like a plan! No I don't, but I'll look into the site and see if it's fun. If it's not, I can find more fans on other sites I go to. :3 (Alright then. And sorry, but if I had a good picture of it then I'd show it off more. XD) -- Anarchy Trance (talk) 08:42, September 16, 2012 (UTC)